D Below Middle C
by B1329-0
Summary: ¿Qué ocurre cuando la cuerda de la ballesta vuelve a vibrar? Canon de la NOVELA.


_**De nuevo una historia corta, aunque ésta, vista desde mi perspectiva, no se puede alargar demasiado.**_

_**Nos situamos al final de la novela, ¿uhm? Recordad... Argentina, 3 años después, mucho glamour, mucho dinero, muchos coches de lujo, mucho sexo... (También tiene detalles de otros capítulos de la novela, así que si no os la habéis leído... ¡NO SE A QUÉ ESTÁIS ESPERANDO!)**_

_**Ahí os lo dejo... :)**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

Caminaban despacio, agarrados de la mano y en silencio. La ausencia de sol en aquella tarde veraniega, era un buen aliciente para poder pasear con tranquilidad. Él, parapetado tras unas gafas de sol oscuras, vigilaba con atención todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor, no sin lanzar de vez en cuando una mirada furtiva a su pareja; le encantaba mirarla sin que ella se diera cuenta.

Aquel día, Clarice vestía un sencillo vestido de lino que le llegaba a la altura de las rodillas y subía caprichosamente varios centímetros con cada paso que daba; Hannibal disfrutaba inmensamente con aquella simple visión. Ella había optado por dejar su peluca en casa y, para capricho de su pareja, había decidido dejar suelta su larga melena cobriza. Con los tacones quedaba un poco por encima de la altura de Hannibal y él sentía un curioso orgullo por aquel hecho; su atractiva y deslumbrante Clarice era el blanco de todas las miradas masculinas y él estaba encantado de que sus dedos fueran perfectamente entrelazados cuando aquellas miradas terminaban de recorrer los brazos desnudos de ella. Sabía que generaba envidia, y eso le hacía sentirse más vivo.

Habían aprendido a mimetizarse con el resto de ciudadanos; ya no pasaban los días escondidos en su lujosa villa argentina. El peligro había pasado hacía tiempo y no tenían motivos para no disfrutar de su relación en cualquier parte; aunque a pesar de ello, Clarice siempre miraba de reojo cuando algo no le gustaba.

_—¡Mira!_ —exclamó ella, parando en seco—._ Hay una sección de armas de caza_ —Hannibal miró en la dirección que ella indicaba y comprobó, en efecto, que aquella curiosa feria medieval, poseía una sección de arcaicos artículos de caza. Sin poder evitarlo, sonrió al recordar la Feria de Armas a la cual había asistido pocos días después de su regreso a Estados Unidos; en ella había adquirido buenas y costosas piezas que se vio obligado a dejar en la casa de alquiler.

_—No creo que sea buena idea mostrar armas a un ex cazador, Clarice_ —le susurró, peligrosamente cerca de su oído. Ella encogió el hombro al notar el cálido aliento de Hannibal y sonrió, exponiéndose a los besos de su pareja.

_—Vamos_ —respondió, tirando de él—; _seguro que habrá más tranquilidad que aquí_ —musitó, señalando con la cabeza a un par de juglares que se movían ruidosamente entre los asistentes.

Hannibal no respondió; con una sonrisa se dejó llevar de la mano de Clarice. Deseó fervientemente no toparse con otro Donnie Barber; desde que Clarice y él comenzaran su vida juntos, ese instinto de acabar con quienes mostraran un comportamiento grosero hacia la sociedad, había prácticamente desaparecido; a veces pensaba que Clarice había devuelto el equilibrio a su vida. No podría recomponer jamás la taza rota; pero la presencia constante de su mujer junto a él, lo mantenían a salvo de cualquier deseo macabro. Mischa por fin descansaba en paz y aquella nueva etapa de su vida, era demasiado importante como para estropearla volviendo a recordar el pasado.

Con aquel pensamiento rodando su cabeza, Hannibal detuvo a Clarice y acercándola repentinamente a su cuerpo, la besó con suavidad. Al separarse, ella lo miró asombrada; Hannibal jamás mostraba sus sentimientos en públicos. Los besos y muestras de afecto hacia su mujer quedaban sólo para la tranquilidad de su hogar.

_—¿Estás bien?_ —preguntó, en voz baja. Él se limitó a sonreír antes de continuar su paseo.

Los puestos mostraban a los visitantes una exposición de las más curiosas y variadas armas medievales. Se podían encontrar desde simples dagas hasta costosas y trabajadas espadas de gran tamaño; entre dos de los puestos, había una pequeña catapulta que concentraba la atención de varios niños. El dueño trataba de explicar cómo se manejaba y los diferentes usos que le habían dado en el pasado.

Pasado el último puesto, había una pequeña explanada habilitada para exhibiciones de armas; varios visitantes, algo diestros en el manejo, trataban de demostrar con cierto orgullo sus habilidades. Hannibal sonrió socarronamente al ver los errores de posición que cometían; sabia que él podría dejarlos por los suelos si se decidía a mostrar su estilo.

Dos hombres pasaron junto a Clarice portando una ballesta de tamaño considerable y observó con curiosidad sus pasos. Uno explicaba al otro en qué momento debía colocar el perno y cómo tensar el arma antes de disparar. Tras varios segundos calibrando, el hombre que portaba la ballesta, la disparó. El arma produjo un sonido silbante y Clarice se tensó igual que el arma; Hannibal se giró rápidamente hacia ella cuando ésta soltó su mano de golpe.

_—Clarice_ —susurró. Ella no respondió; su mirada seguía fija en la dirección que el perno había tomado.

_—¿Qué...?_ —se volvió hacia el doctor; sus ojos azules abiertos de par en par y sus labios ligeramente separados, en expresión de sorpresa—. _¿Eso ha sido...?_

_—¿Clarice?_ —el doctor le miró impaciente, colocándose frente a ella para captar toda su atención.

_—Re por debajo de medio do_ —musitó ella, entrecerrando los ojos. Desvió su mirada hacia el doctor y clavó sus ojos en los de él, echándose hacia atrás un par de pasos.

_—Sí..._ —respondió él, recordando la cena en el caserón alemán de Chesapeake. Clarice alzó las manos a modo de defensa y dio un nuevo paso atrás.

_—Doctor Lecter..._ —murmuró, evitando que él se acercara. Hannibal sentía su corazón acelerado, tenía la boca completamente seca; no pensó que aquello pudiera llegar a ocurrir. Antes de que él pudiera reaccionar, ella dio media vuelta y se escurrió entre la marea de gente que avanzaba por la feria. Hannibal trató de seguirla con la mirada, pero en el momento en que el se perdió de su vista, él reaccionó y comenzó a seguirla entre la multitud.

¿Qué ocurriría ahora? Si Clarice escapaba, ¿lo delataría? ¿Se arriesgaría a ser acusada como cómplice de un asesino fugado o apelaría a las drogas para quedar como una inocente secuestrada? Los pensamientos se fueron agolpando en la cabeza de Hannibal y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se vio bloqueado ante los acontecimientos.

Se reprochó a si mismo haber optado por ir a aquella feria, pero a la vez se sentía incómodo pensando que todo el amor que había recibido hasta el momento por parte de Clarice, había sido causa de algún tipo de hipnosis. ¿Y si ella no lo amaba? El doctor detuvo sus pasos y miró entre la multitud; perder a Clarice sería peor que acabar de nuevo entre rejas. Ella le había demostrado que, a pesar de lo que pensaba el mundo, él era capaz de tener sentimientos profundos; Clarice dejó claro que no era ningún psicópata. Sin ella, su mundo se vería abocado de nuevo a la oscuridad; se preguntó cuánto tardaría de nuevo en buscar una víctima ideal.

Caminó despacio hacia la salida; se sentía muy cansado. Quería dejar de pensar, pero era incapaz y los nervios se habían agarrado a su estómago, creándole una sensación completamente desconocida. ¿Qué había hecho aquella mujer con el terrible doctor Lecter?

El aparcamiento lucía menos bullicioso que el interior de la feria; apenas había movimiento de coches. Hannibal conocía bien el camino, y lo realizó despacio, con las manos en los bolsillos. Clarice lo vio aproximarse y se preparó. Él estaba dispuesto a cualquier cosa por ella.

_—Clarice_ —musitó, sacando la mano derecha del bolsillo de su pantalón y alzándola de modo pacificador. Ella alzó de nuevo los brazos a modo de defensa, pero no se movió; estaba apoyada en el brillante capó rojo del Maserati 3200 GT de dos plazas que Hannibal le había regalado en su primer aniversario de boda.

Él realizó movimientos lentos de aproximación bajo la atenta mirada impasible de Clarice. De pronto su rostro se relajó y bajó los brazos; el doctor le miró en silencio; ella notó su respiración acelerada; como cuando terminaban sus más que satisfactorias sesiones de sexo. A diferencia de esos momentos, en esta ocasión, esa respiración era intranquila; ella supo que el juego había terminado.

_—Doctor Lecter..._ —dijo, acercándose a él con una sonrisa macabra dibujada en el rostro. Puso las manos sobre su pecho y se inclinó hacia el oído derecho de Hannibal—. _Jamás me controló, doctor Lecter_ —musitó, mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja. Hannibal cerró los ojos y dejó escapar un profundo suspiro.

_—¿Desde cuándo lo sabes ?_ —Clarice sonrió, abrazándose a su cuello.

_—Desde el momento en el que dije dos notas al azar y tú afirmaste que eran las correctas_ —él alzó las cejas sorprendido—. _¿Re por debajo de medio do? ¿En serio, Hannibal? No sé ni siquiera si existen_ —dijo, riendo.

_—Nunca tuve la certeza de que durmieras; pero existía esa posibilidad_ —ella, capturó sus labios nuevamente y le besó con pasión.

_—Soy la misma mujer que se enfrentó a ti en Baltimore, Hannibal; recuerdo cada uno de los días y acontecimientos de mi pasado_ —él abrió la boca para responder, pero ella colocó el dedo índice sobre sus suaves labios para hacerle guardar silencio—. _Si estoy a tu lado, es porque te amo. Ninguna droga podría hacerme cambiar_ —susurró.

_—¿Por qué has escapado?_ —preguntó, contrariado. Ella se encogió de hombros juguetonamente y regresó al coche.

_—Empezaba a aburrirme entre tanta gente_ —respondió, sentándose en el asiento del conductor. Esperó a que Hannibal ocupara el lugar del copiloto y guiñó su ojo derecho de la misma manera que él solía hacer—; _me apetecía estar contigo a solas_—. Hannibal dejó caer la cabeza en el asiento, tratando de recuperar la calma.

_—Amor mío_ —dijo, tras unos segundos en silencio—, _¿no podías, simplemente, haberlo dicho?_ —Clarice lo miró desde su asiento, alzando la ceja.

_—Oh, doctor Lecter; su problema es que necesita disfrutar más la vida_ —respondió, tratando de usar el mismo tono que él había usado con ella años atrás. Hannibal dejó escapar una leve carcajada.

_—Touché, querida._

* * *

**_Ya sabéis cómo va esto... Reviews = Z contenta = más fics :)_**

**_Para todo lo demás, estoy en twitter ._**

**_Ta ta. Z_**


End file.
